This invention relates to a collection device for use with a plastic rivet automatic fastening apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a device attachable to the fastening apparatus for collecting spent mandrels of the rivet after fastening.
One type of plastic rivet fastener known as a pull-to-lock rivet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,638. These rivets are manufactured by molding a plurality of the rivets serially joined together as a clip for insertion in an automatic fastening device such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,131,009 or 4,178,669. These automatic fastening devices are typically air powered gun-like devices that sequentially feed individual rivets from the clip and install the rivet in well known manner by pulling on the mandrel portion of the rivet to expand the rivet body after the operator has positioned the body of the rivet in a mounting hole. After insertion, the gun mechanism automatically ejects the spent mandrel from an ejection port and positions another rivet from the clip to be fastened.
Heretofore, the spent mandrels have been allowed to discharge, fall and scatter without containment other than possibly there being provided means for deflecting or directing the direction of discharge. Such installation results in spent mandrels being left scattered on the work site and the freely flying mandrels present a possible saftey hazard.